polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinaball
: 中华人民共和国球 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó qiú : People's Republic of Chinaball |image = PRChinaball.png |imagewidth = |caption = 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ |reality = People's Republic of China |government = Unitary Marxist-Leninist one-party socialist republic with Chinese Characteristics (1976 - present) Maoist One-party Totalitarian Dictatorship (1949-1976) |capital = Beijingball |affiliation = BRICS G77 SCOball UNball |personality = Collectivist, Responsible, Anti-Individualism, Modest, Secretive, Loves family, Industrious, Workaholic, Dovish, Cooperative, Protective, Friendly, Kind, Keeps to himself, Keeps up well with the times, Likes to close his eyes and relax, Internationalist (gibs undeveloped balls a lot of aid while she is still a developing ball), Forgiving(didn't ask for refund from Japanball although he was raped by his father too hard) |language = Chinese Mongolian Tibetan Uyghur |religion = Maoism (Official cult of personality Atheism Folk beliefs Taoism Confucianism Buddhism Christianity Islam |military = |friends = Soviet Unionball(Until 1960s) Russiaball Pakistanball Brazilball South Africaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Syriaball Venezuelaball Cambodiaball Myanmarball Tringapore(sometimes) North Koreaball (sometimes) Fijiball Philippinesball SCOball South Koreaball Macauball Serbiaball Moldovaball Cubaball Laosball Sudanball Zimbabweball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball Turkmenistanball We both hate youtubebrick Tanzaniaball USAball (When trading) (sometimes) |enemies = Hong Kongball(when wants to be independent) Republic of Taiwanball USAball (sometimes) Dalai Lama DUDE WATCH WHAT YOU DOING WITH THOSE NUKES! (sometimes) Vietnamball(not really) Faceblock East Turkestan Islamic Movementball ISISball Al-Qaedaball Talibanball ----Formerly: Republic of Chinaball Empire of Japanball British Hong Kongball Portuguese Macauball Soviet Unionball |likes = International co-operations, No individuality, Socialism With Chinese Characteristics, Panchen Erdeni, Arena of Valor, Dota, Giant Pandas, cuisine, Shared bike, Ping-Pong, Peking Duck, Great Wall, Kung Fu, C-pop / Mandopop TFBoys, SNH48 (I steal them from Kawaii Kocksucker XIXIXI), Huawei, QQ and Wechat, Panda Diplomacy, Mao Zedong, +1s(moha), rowing, red clothes, rice, Panda Mascots, censorship, Kichiku and ACG, Manhua, Bilibili, Martial Arts Movies, Basketball, Football/Soccer, Table Tennis (Ping Pong), Badminton, Chess, Wushu, Douyin and Kuaishou App, Jackie Chan, Didi Chuxing, Bruce Lee, Cute Pandas, Two-Child Policy (More-Child Policy), , Jet Li, CCTV (both meanings), exotic delicacies, TaoBao, Motherf**king Gentlemen, nine-dotted line, making cheap but good stuff, Baby Pandas, junk food, Taikonauts, High Speed Rail，Tik Tok Chinese 'folklore' culture, Gibing out aids, Sixology, Industrial revolution 4.0, Uncommon character, Wang Jingze(so delicious),The Wandering Earth, Exit Bans |hates = WESTERN PROPAGANDA, Individualism, Opium, Seperatism, corruption, Falun Gong, Eastern Lightning, Instarring THAAD, Puns, Lung Cancer, being called "ching chong" by other people, Dalai Lama, Crazy fat kid who is throwing nukes around, the letter N, people mock his accent, when Taiwan says he's number one, Rucka Rucka Ali, https://youtu.be/9uLEE0e0Hig (it’s a racist video about me), Tariffs from fat burger, low-end industry, Dolce & Gabbana (THEY MADE FUN OF US!). |founded = October 1, 1949 |ended = |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball Chinese Soviet Republicball |onlysuccessor = |bork = 哎呀 哎呀 / 唉呀 唉呀 (Aiya Aiya), 那个 那个 (neige neige) / 卧槽 卧槽（我草，我次奥，我操，我擦）（wocao wocao woc woc woca woca)/ Ching Chang Chong |food = Cats and dogs, Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle,....I Invent food! |intospace = 是! 当然！ (Yes! Of course!) Chinese space program |status = Trade wars still raging on. Also just recently put a rover on the far side of the moon, making it the first time a country has landed there |notes = TAIWAN WILL BE UNIFIED BY ME ONE DAY. Very very soon. |type = Sinitic |onlypredecessor = Republic of Chinaball |predicon = Taiwan}} China}} Chinaball, officially known as the People's Republic of Chinaball (中国球 / 中华人民共和国球), prefers calling himself Zhongguoqiu), or PRCball is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia. He is bordered by Mongoliaball and Russiaball to the North, Bhutanball, Indiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, NepalRawr, and Vietnamball to the South, North Koreaball to the East, and Afghanistanball, Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Pakistanball to the West (the most neighbors out of every other country). The country is divided into 33 divisions, 22 being provinces (Not including Taiwanball), 5 being autonomous regions like Tibetball and Uyghurball, 4 being municipalities such as Shanghaiball, and 2 being special administrative regions, Hong Kongball and Macauball. That gives him a total area of 9,600,000 square kilometers, making him the 3rd or 4th largest country in the world. With about 1.394 billion inhabitants as of 2019, he is the most populous country in BRICS, SCO, and the world. Chinaball, nearing the ability to become a world superpower, is a member of the G20, BRICS, SCO, and a part of the big five in the United Nations security council. His national day is October 1st. History Ancient Chinaball China was born as a 1ball. He was among the first civilizations to exist on earth. The first civilization was the Yellow River Civilizationball. However, the country died by flood and there wasn't any civilization in China for a while. There were warring states that all wanted to conquer China. Imperial Chinaball Then Qinball beat all the warring states and unified China. He anschlussed clay from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. To keep Chinaball safe from Mongols, he built the Great Wall. Qinball also tried to anschluss Vietnamball. Then there were some civil wars and different dynasties such as Jinball, Suiball and Tangball. Han ethnics reigned China until Yuanball defeated Chinaball. They anschlussed so much clay that they collapsed and Mingball alised. He was stronk and made the ships that destroyed the filthy Portugal navy. But in 1644 those Manchuballs conquered China. During XIX century, UKball was colonizing. He wanted Asian colonies as well as tea, so he sold opium to China. Qingball tried to end the trades, but started the Opium Wars, which ended with British victory and the rest of British Hong Kongball. Portugalball fought Qingball and take Macauball away from Qingball. Other imperial powers did the same too and occupied a different part of Qingball's coastal clay. Then, there was the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. After, the Japanese Empireball invaded China, Korea, and Taiwan. Qingball realized that he was no longer a great empire, due to a weakness of its rulers. He collapsed, and Nationalist China took control. The Chinese had ended its imperial rule and dynasties. Modern Chinaball On 1 January 1912, Republic of Chinaball was born, and the Kuomintang (the KMT or Nationalist Party) was proclaimed provisional president. However, the presidency was later given , a former Qingball general who in 1915 proclaimed himself Emperor of China. In the face of popular condemnation and opposition from his own Beiyang Army, he was forced to abdicate and re-establish the republic. In 1916, China was politically fragmented. Its Beijingball-based government was internationally recognized but virtually powerless; regional warlords controlled most of its territory. In the late 1920s, the Kuomintang was able to reunify the country under its own control with a series of deft military and political maneuverings, known collectively as the Northern Expedition. The Kuomintang moved the nation's capital to Nanjingball and implemented "political tutelage", an intermediate stage of political development for transforming China into a modern democratic state. The political division in China made it difficult for Republic of Chinaball to battle the Communist People's Liberation Army (PLA) against whom the Kuomintang had been warring since 1927 in the Chinese Civil War. This war continued successfully for the Kuomintang, especially after the PLA retreated in the Long March, until Empire of Japanball aggression and the 1936 Xi'an Incident forced Republic of Chinaball to confront Empire of Japanball. Nationalist China was the first republic, only to fear with Communist Chinaball inspired by the beliefs of Soviet Unionball. The Chinese Civil War was started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese became allies of Naziball and invaded China in the name of their God-Emperor. They massacred Nankingball. So the Nationalists and the Communists carried for remove after being raped Japanese Empireball from China, before it split into a bunch of Warlord cliques. The Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945), a theater of World War II, forced an uneasy alliance between the Kuomintang and the PLA. Empire of Japanball forces committed numerous war atrocities against the civilian population; in all, as many as 20 million Chinese civilians died. An estimated 300,000 Chinese were massacred in the city of Nanjingball alone during the Empire of Japanball occupation. During the war, China, along with UKball, USAball and Soviet Unionball, were referred to as "trusteeship of the powerful" and were recognized as the Allied "Big Four" in the Declaration by UNball. Along with the other three great powers, China was one of the four major Allies of World War II, and was later considered one of the primary victors in the war. After the surrender of Empire of Japanball in 1945, Taiwanball was returned to Chinese control. China emerged victorious but war-ravaged and financially drained. The continued distrust between the Kuomintang and the Communists led to the resumption of civil war. Constitutional rule was established in 1947, but because of the ongoing unrest, many provisions of her constitution were never implemented in mainland China. After WWII when Japanball was defeated the communists "exiled" the nationalists into Taiwanball (they actually fled). Major combat in the Chinese Civil War ended in 1949 with the Communist Party in control of most of mainland China, and the Kuomintang retreating offshore, taking all of China's money and reducing Republic of Chinaball's territory to only Taiwanball and it's surrounding islands. On 21 September 1949, her Communist Party proclaimed the establishment of the People's Republic of China. This was followed by a mass celebration in Tiananmen Square on 1 October which became the new country's first National Day. In 1950, the People's Liberation Army succeeded in capturing Hainanball from Republic of Chinaball and incorporating Tibetball. However, remaining Kuomintang forces continued to wage an insurgency in western China throughout the 1950s. In modern US history studies, the founding of PRC China is often termed as "the loss of China" as reflected in US state policy documents of the time, which thinkers such as Noam Chomsky call the beginning of McCarthyism. The regime consolidated its popularity among the peasants through land reform, which saw between 1 and 2 million landlords executed. Under its leadership, she developed an independent industrial system and her own nuclear weapons. Her population almost doubled from around 550 million to over 900 million. However, the Great Leap Forward, a large-scale economic and social reform project, resulted in an estimated 45 million deaths between 1958 and 1961, mostly from starvation. In 1966, she launched the Cultural Revolution, sparking a decade of political recrimination and social upheaval which lasted until 1976. In October 1971, the PRC replaced Taiwanball in UNball, and took its seat as a permanent member of the Security Council. In 1977, The Gang of Four was quickly arrested and held responsible for the excesses of the Cultural Revolution. In 1978 she instituted significant economic reforms. The Communist Party loosened governmental control over citizens' personal lives, and the communes were gradually disbanded in favor of working contracted to households. This marked China's transition from a planned economy to a mixed economy with an increasingly open-market environment. China adopted its current constitution on 4 December 1982. In 1989, the violent suppression of student protests in Tiananmen Square brought sanctions against the Chinese government from various countries and lagged off China's ambition to gain science and technology.Blame those naive students! The political status and future of Taiwanball remain uncertain, but steps have been taken to improving relations between the Communist Party and several of Taiwanball's parties that hold a less antagonistic view towards China, notably former rival Kuomintang. Just recently, Chinaball cerebrated the 70th anniversary of the end of World War II by showing his pursuit to peace and truth. He has also won the bid for 2022 Winter Olympics and the 2015 Asia FIBA, which he also become the champion of it. He is also constructing the Xisha and Nansha islands in the South China sea and promised not to millitarise them he wants to use them as supply stations for fishermen. In the future, Chinaball will be implementing a system of "sesame credit", which encourages good behaviors in order to change his unmannered image which originated from some ignorant tourists. Relationships China claims to preserve diplomatic independence and neutrality, and therefore doesn't align itself with any other powers. Still, he constantly takes sides and has better relationship with some countries (ex. his current buddies Russiaball and Pakistanball) than with others, with accumulating global influences. He can also be considered head of the "EAST" countries (AKA , and Anti USA states.) He makes friends with Vietnamball, Philippinesball, and many more South East Asians because basically the former bully Sovietball died of liver cancer in 1991. 朋友 (Friends) * Russiaball - My best friend. EXCELLENT MILITARY DEMONSTRATION IN VOSTOK MY GOOD COMRADE! IT WILL SHOW THOSE WESTERN BASTARDS YOUR NOT ALONE IN THIS FIGHT (IF IT EVER HAPPENS) * Ba'athist Iraqball - Former comrade. * Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet threat. However, I may want to reconsider... * African Unionball - Place for good investment! Also buys my weapons. * Bangladeshball - Another ally against curry. He loves our submarines! * Brazilball - Fellow BRICS member and one of my best trade partners, although I hate Hue. * Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oil. Their sultan was buried in our glorious clay. * Burundiball - Burger and EUball dumped him, I have now been helping him out a lot * Cambodiaball - We helped them fight against Phở! * Cubaball - Socialist comrade in the Carribean why yuo not of free market? * Egyptball - Buys my weapons and hates tea for stealing his treasures. * Gambiaball - Withdrew recognition of Taiwanball. * Fijiball - little trading partner in the pacific, plus he is my best pacific island friend. * Indonesiaball - They're fond of our products. 谢谢 * Iranball - Trading partners. I give him Weapons but he hates everyone in UNball's council including USAball except me XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI. Thank you for supporting Huawei, but why did you humiliate me with a 3:0? * : Kebabs- Third world comlade! Also gib oil. * Laosball- Communist ally! Little friend in Southeast Asia. * Macauball - Although he is a SAR like Hong Kong, I like him much more than his rebellious brother, who can't shut up about freedom and democracy. He is such a good child, also I like to squander my huge money in his casinos. It's very great to kill time xixixixixixi. * Malaysiaball - Our ancestors had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in China. Best kebab friend and ally against adobo plox. (Nansha Islands is mine! gib back!) * Mauritiusball - Both him and I hate Tea for taking our clay! * Myanmarball- enjoy good military relations, but remove immigrants. Stay away from Kokangball!' '''I also Support you on the Rohingya. * Taiwan SARball - One day, I will make Taiwan a province of mine. * Pakistanball - Arry against curry. We sell him weapons and gib aid. But now he is getting a bit out of hand. Also a member of SCO. * Romaniaball- Trading partners. We give toys, they food (especially dogs). * Serbiaball- Is of good fliend. Brate, I can also remove kebab! * South Africaball - Fellow BRICS member. Gib minerals. * Tajikistanball - Good Central Asian friend, used to claim his east provinces but not anymore so we are cool. * Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. xixixi. No pro-China and bought submarine from me. * Tringapore - Orderly society with strict laws. Majority of their popuration is Chinese. Also, rich Chinese businessman do business there. Arso says rah.. * Venezuelaball - I sell him weapons! gib oil 2. * Yugoslaviaball - Idem! * Peruball - Goood south american friend. He has the biggest Chinese community outside Asia and North America. He used my food to create chifa. Also we both can into old cultures. * Portugalball - Thanks for raising my son Macauball and influencing him. He is better with me! You are better than Tea by a large margin. I like your anthem and Ronaldo! Teach me soccer!!! ^_^ 中立 (Neutral) * Argentinaball - I really don't know, fellow G20 member. We helped them fight against Tea! But his former president mocked my accent!!! Also trading partner. * Australiaball and New Zealandball - they see me as too expansionist in the pacific but we still trade a lot, I blocked the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) Website though as you do not trust my Huawei phones. * ASEANcoin - I will anschluss the Nansha and Xisha islands, they are of grourious Zhongguo clay! Just trading partners. Even though I hate some of their people! xixixixixi! * Bhutanball - Just happy and authentic littre Buddhist kingdom. I won't hurt you. ''(India's puppet). But Dokram, Jakarrung, and Pasamrung of mine. Also Tibet cannot into country. * EUball - Although we are trading partners,they like to intervene in our internal affairs.They blocked us from showing Eurovision in Zhongguo for censoring Albaniaball (REMOVE TATTOOS!!!) and Irelandball (REMOVE HOMOSEX DISPLAY!!!), controversial performances!!! Because of Article 17 in the EU, COME TO THE INTERNET CENSORSHIP WITH ME! * Germanyball - Wo of not knowings yuo, but you of likings our 啤酒 and you also of can makings 酸菜! Even my high-speed rail also has some ancestry into yours! However, remember WW2! RIP Kebabic Deutschlandstan * Greeceball - Gib port! * Indiaball - Although I may not like you, you are in BRICS and SCO. Also 1962 best year of my life. * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE YOU STUPID GAYIM!!! TOO BAD I COPIED YOUR IRON DOME SO I CAN INTO REMOVINGS YOU! However, Kaifeng Jews can into existence. * Japanball - Although you had a horrible past and we are still in dispute nowadays, I know that our relationship has reached a turning point. You are great in high-end manufacturing and pop culture while I am better in information science and massive production. Our industry structures are of complementary so that cooperation is our best choice. Also, your citizens are mostly well-mannered and I think mine have a lot to learn from them. If we unite and kick that Fat Burger's ass we shall rebuild the glory of East Asia. ' HOWEVER, DO NOT EVEN DARE TO REMILITARIZE AGAIN!' What? I heard that you've also blocked Huawei? So I of considellings of regarding you as my enemy! My High speed rail is still better than yours even though I bought some from you because my 复兴号 can run at the speed of 350kph but your Tohoku one can only run at 320! xixixixixixi! * Mexicoball - Good trading partners. (Hi Amerika, I'm trading with your neighbor now! xixixixi)' ' * NepalRawr - Great trading partner. I help him since India blockade him. But share Himalaya and Everest plox. Also my base to attack India * Philippinesball - Duterte best President! We of signings treaty and warm share of clay! Have funds with my investments. he reminds me of marcos somehow... He actually is a rip off of Marcos... look at Mindanao! Martial Law! 1960's all over again! Has some oil. Explains why Your father wanted you in the first place. Just remember to SHUT UP AND GIB SPRATLY ISLANDS! You should also be glad that I am want to help yuo. * South Koreaball - Yuo were my vassal once Used to hate her for being capitalist but I realised she is a better trading partner, and a better Korea unlike her brother who mumbles about nukes. Now currently my best ally against Sushi! But please don't into THAAD! Hey! I told yuo nat to! Remove THAAD NAO Or Else! Great job of getting along with yuor brother, I of guess. If yuo want me to sign Peace Treaty, yuo must be my fliend. Why can't we of beings ally again, like Ming and Joseon ages? We been allies for thousands of years then you suddenly ditch me for him! No worry, is not like i will anschluss yuo. Who needings that rich, high-tech... High HDI... clay... BUT IT STINKS OF CAPITALIST BURGER!!! What? I didn't know that you also have a High-speed rail! Why does a country at the size of a province need it? * Sovietball - He let me be born and beat evil Nazi,but he became bad after Stalin died, but I still should thank him and miss him. Mao liked Stalin so when Kruschev blamings Stalin he got angry. Please piss off daddy Russia. * Spainball - She hates Tea for taking Gibraltarball like Hong Kongball, but give Cueta and Meriria to Morocco! * El Salvadorball - Thank you for reorganize the grorious Zhongguo. * UKball - I hate how you stole Hong Kong away from me! China is of stronk! Well, at least most of the stuff he has is made in factories created in my clay. Good trading partnerr. * USAball - He can be my great trade partner, but he's trying to stop my growing, alright you bastard. Now you really triggered the crimson line. Your tariffs are your own doing. This means we will have to settle things the "hard way" yeah...... RELEASE MENG WANZHOU AT ONCE! WE WILL DEFEND OUR CITIZEN'S LEGAL RIGHTS TO THE END! DEFEND HUAWEI! DO NOT CHARGE MENG WANZHOU WITH TREASON AND DO MAKE CANADA EXTRADITE HER OR ELSE.... RUSSIA WILL CRUSH YOUR FAT TRUMP ASS FACE! AND I HOPING YOU ENJOY EXIT BANS ON CITIZENS! AND GIB SAERWADUO BACK! But I’ll gladly make toys and stuff for you. Also, your human right issue sucks! ** : Honestly, I don’t get you, you like slapping travel bans on my citizens for no reason. BTW, can you make more toys for the kids? ** : You of mad?! Deal- Wait, making toys? Of course! I of get to work right aways! * Vietnamball - I won 1979 not rearry and 1988! XIXI! Remove Phở! Xisha and Nansha is mine, in yuor face!!! However, a good student of socialism with special characters. * North Koreaball - BFFs during Korean War, now annoying neighbour who wont shut up about nukes and capitalist pig-dogs. My definition of communism: Anything that can make me happy. North Korea: No this, no that no everything! So annoying I could anchuluss him! Used to be our best ally against Sushi. Now we have to remove his bank privileges! I have zero tolerance for him. 不闭嘴的话我就把你变成我的下一个特别行政区!!! STUPID FAILED PUPPET! He is behaving now so we are cool again and I won't let you be further sanctioned by UNball. Also, WATCH WHAT YOU DOING WITH THOSE NUKES, THEY AREN’T TO BE TOYED WITH, ONE MISTAKE AND, BOOM! YOU ENTIRE CLAY FALLS INTO A NUCLEAR MELTDOWN! '敌人' (Enemies) * Empire of Japanball - (AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI R@PIST IMPERIUM) REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINA STRONK!!! ' Although they of freak, we still of righteous.'BUT STAY AWAY FROM GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! REMOVE SUSHI!!!.. ' dipshit. When you invaded me I was of weak, but I still removed you. Now that I am strong,'SO I CAN EASILY INTO REMOVINGS YOU JINGOISTS FOR THE SAKE OF PEACE AND TRUTH! FUK YOU FOR OF RAPINGS ME IN WW2, MY ASS STILL HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!! * Hong Kongball -'Yuo are of mine! Shut up and be my friend! I'm your new papa! Not that Stupid Tea! '''Xixixixi Communist Election for yuo. No any political books about curse me! I help your economy, you help mine! That's how this works! Big China stronk! Be a nice little son and go play with your stock market. NO GAMBLING! However you can be a nice guy sometimes when you are not rude. Maybe we can relax rules a little? * Canadaball - LAST WARNING! DO NOT EXTRADITE MENG WANZHOU TO THE UNITED STATES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN TRUDEAU! LAST WARNING!I SEE YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE DEALING WITH THE SNC LAVALIN CASE! LET ME HELP BY SLOWING DOWN YOUR ECONOMY! LET ME HELP.... BY DESTROYING IT WITH A SECRET IDEA * John Mccallum - I'm glad Trudeau fired you! CAO NI MA! * Republic of Taiwanball - '(AKA FAKE CHINA)' "One China-Two systems" good for Taiwan. Comeback to me! Yuo are of mine! Amrarika weak China Stronk!AND YOU SHOULD STOP MAKE THE "逆统战"！ * ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! 'OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!, GO AWAY BEFORE YOU WILL ANSCHLUSS, CHINA WILL GROW RARGE AND WILL HIT YOUR TERRORITY AND THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYO TO LIFE XIXIXIXIXIXIXI!' *Some useless irrelevant jerks who don't recognise the grorious Zhongguo: ** ESwatiniball - South Aflica will soon anchruss yuo, xixixixixixi. ** Vatican Cityball - We are officially atheist! If you want to spread your rerigion, it must be reviewed by state-approved churches! Remove! But he has recently been more interested in communicating with me than Taiwanball. Taiwanball has no European friends any more. But if you work with him again, you will get a meeting with Mr. CRH380A. ** Marshall Islandsball - Another US puppet! ** Palauball - Japan and american puppet! I AM LEAL CHINA! ** Solomon Islandsball ** Belizeball ** Tuvaluball ** Guatemalaball ** Hondurasball ** Haitiball - I hope you will soon recognise us after the aid we gib you during that earthquake! ** Nicaraguaball - We will soon open a canal that will rival Panama! Please recognise us soon! ** Paraguayball - Yuo cannot into rerevance XIXIXIXIXIXIXI!!! ** Saint Kitts and Nevisball- Beef jerky. ** Saint Luciaball ** Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball ** Kiribatiball - recognizes Taiwanball, but not me!?! Remove palu sami!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO AND HIT YOU WITH A TRAIN! ** Nauruball - Russia ally that doesn't recognize me! * Talibanball - See ISIS. * Dalai Lama - Tibet is of China! Remove Darai Lama! Defend Panchen Erdeni! Tibet is also an inarienable part of the inviorabre territory of mine! * East Turkestan(will of never ever exist) - My schizophrenic son, this is his another side. No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is an inalienable part of the inviolable territory of Zhōngguó! Xixixixixixi! REMOVE KEBAB! * Ukraineball - Hey! What's the idea telling me to shut up? You said this about me publicly: "Shut up and keep calm as Canada deals with your dumb Huawei Meng Wanzhou. She is a threat to society you know?! Also don't get Russia involved or else we will end Huawei with you! I am already keeping Huawei away from Ukrainians! And don't tell Russia to invade Poland I'm keeping my eye on you! WHY DO YOU HATE CANADA? Why did you sentence a Canadian to death you cruel Asian!" You're a real dick you know? * Swedenball: HOW DARE YOU HUMILATE A CHINESE TOURIST IN STOCKHOLM! YOU WILL BE DEALT BY ME AND VODKA! He also hates my president. * Denmarkball - He will pillage and burn Shanghaiball if I do not stop copying Lego. He called me a fake Lego producing commie. Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. Most of them do not have their own flags and emblem, They are usually expressed as this icon , but almost all Chinese cityballs have their own Logo. Some cityballs also have their flags, emblems and logos at the same time, like Guangzhouball. Provinces * Fujianball ** Fuzhouball ** Xiamenball ** Putianball ** Longyanball) * Gansuball * Guangdongball **( Guangzhouball ** Shenzhenball ** Jieyangball ** Yunfuball ** Foshanball ** Chaozhouball ** Shantouball) * Guizhouball * Hainanball * Hebeiball **( Shijiazhuangball ** Tangshanball ** Zhangjiakouball) * Heilongjiangball **( Harbinball) * Henanball **( Kaifengball) * Hubeiball **( Wuhanball) * Hunanball * Jiangsuball **( Nanjingball ** Suzhouball ** Yangzhouball) * Jiangxiball **( Nanchangball ** Shangraoball) * Jilinball **( Yanbianball) * Liaoningball * Qinghaiball * Shaanxiball **( Xi'anball) * Shandongball **( Qingdaoball ** Weihaiball) * Shanxiball **( Taiyuanball) * Sichuanball * Yunnanball * Zhejiangball **( Hangzhouball ** Ningboball ** Wenzhouball) * Taiwanball Autonomous regions * Guangxiball ** Guilinball ** Yulinball * Inner Mongoliaball I'm best Mongolia **( Hohhotball ** Chifengball ** Hulunbuirball) * Ningxiaball **( Yinchuanball) * Xinjiangball **( Ürümqiball) * Tibetball **( Lhasaball ** Nyingchiball) Municipalities * Beijingball * Chongqingball * Shanghaiball * Tianjinball SARs * Hong Kongball * Macauball * Taiwanball * Tringapore* (Potential SAR) ''*sooner or later xixixixi Appendices Stereotypes In Polandball, China's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L" s swapped to make fun at the stereotype of Asians' accents. In reality, majority of China while the Japanese, whose language has the R'' sound but does not contain the ''L sound (In Korea, this is similar but vice versa) . In Japanese, there are man loan words from other languages, for example the word “lamp”. However, in these loan words, the “l” sound is usually pronounced as a “r” sound. Hence in Japanese, “lamp” is "ranpu". This lead to the misconception that in the West, Asians tend to mix up the the two letters. On the contrary, in most Chinese languages, there are fewer loan words. Moreover, in Mandarin (the most widely spoken Chinese language), there is a distinct “r” sound and “l” sound. Nonetheless, the general poor clarity of the Chinese when they speak in English does contribute to the misconception. Yet another common stereotype is the "Chinese Eyes." This is often represented by either drawing Chinaball's eyes as slanted lines, or narrowed almond-shaped eyes. China has appeared using/purchasing items, only for him/her(depending on how the artist portrays China) to get confused when reading the tag/item, as it says "made in China". Various items have also failed because of some Chinese engineering which is just shit quality and cheap ripoffs from other western companies.But there definitely are many awesome ones. Another common stereotype about China is that their people eat dog and cat meat. In reality, Chinese people eat none of these. How did that one even get started? Flag Colors How to draw # Draw a basic circle filled with red color # Draw the one big yellow star on the upper-left side of the ball # Draw the smaller yellow stars around the bigger star (Don't draw it on the line!) # Draw two lines as eyes and you're done! Quotes *"嘻嘻嘻!!! (Xixixi!!!, meaning: Hahaha!!!)" *"哎呀! / 唉呀! (Aiya!, meaning: Oh No!, Sigh, Ouch!)" *"Fakka yuo 小日本鬼子 (Japanese freak)!" *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"草泥马! (Fakka yuor mother! grass dirt horse)" *"Gou Li Guo Jia Sheng Si Yi, Qi Ying Huo Fu Bi Qu Zhi! (One should fight for the country's interest regardless of his/her life)" Gallery 无标题654-1.png|by pstjuno TBhGbKm.png|artist: Roundeyes BicUiyV.png WAar8rL.png VOfdtSviwkeJzPgTWNGgmykP-9RQzZWL44QWXbJhlVs.png|credit from Coliop MnpH0hG.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya VQAcLk44m3yTjTl 4bLujeac-9vv wYFWha05EMCduc.png|credit from WCY9902 By wikipedia org — «High Tea».jpg East_Asia.png QQ图片20180924160700.jpg A8DlynV.png Attack on ASEAN.png Mongolia_-_MAP_COMPETITION.png Asianballs together.jpg Reformed by josh.jpg A5nz77q802mz.png Tq7JGHo.png Screenshot_20180806-182455.jpgPR China was her.png Chinese New Year.jpg PR China was her.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png China_militar_0.png Estonia-the-explorer.png Competition_-_China.png Asiavision 2016.png 1307574111001.png The_Cartel.png DynastyChinaball.jpg Polandball46.png ptLTBMA.png DEYyRS6.png G3lhIR1.png Monggo.jpeg Rear khina.png ILn7moS.png China card.png Chinaballeu.png 줄타기_A_feat_of_diplomacy.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 28bw7iw2298x.png Republic of Chinaball.png Opera Mundi new.png PRChinaball.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg 크리스마스.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png China_With_Green_Hat.png File:Chinaaaball.png PNGs 6zftubw6iwe21.png|artist: Tanwenxi 37160281.png|credit from INHABITANT RIMG6042.png Cl7iyge9d6t11.png|credit from SunnyChow 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss J6y3tpoampq11.png|credit from SunnyChow 53QgbL7.png|credit from wikipedia_org 1ZyNtM4.png|credit from alsoandanswer Is This The End PT2.png Japanball-Manchukuo.png Hong-Kong-Break-Free.png t7uIJ5m.png|credit from dontfearme22 ZAQunr6.png|credit from alsoandanswer L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc 9pkh9iv7yh311.png|credit from WCY9902 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok Polandball Alternate Universe.png Germany_goes_on_holiday.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Hospital Massacre.png Real Countries.png Neighbours.png Bad_luck,_Malaysia.png A different strike.png Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) AUyIy5Q.png Reddit_Methi_Zhōngguó_Needs_Help.png|Zhōngguó Needs Help (Methi) Omm5liU.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png CJRdYWL.png V9JwjWw.png JPkWyDr.png Chi nations.png CAWxBxM.png Znx24DZ.png Survivors.png F9okP7w.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png MwojC9w.png Bg0skeX.png Natural Order Ruined.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game LjoKDHj.png QsNMdFM.png 2wcPuf2.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png RDhnTn9.png Team Russia.png Useful Military Inventions.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png L0F13Wi.gif Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png XVp53nh.png PgO76bL.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png SDwysaX.png Go Game.png S6ukqVN.png 2Ct7uWk.png 76QOddZ.png Americanfreedom.png GbS4Uhr.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'eRi1gkC.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png OOOIV1F.png ATcvgql.png 5wFbEZm.png PGgMk6j.png 'dEqttYs.png 3AUtIho.png India is Cosmos.png 5ZBHB3o.png R5mZCei.png Smog is Good.png Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) CFJUL1Z.png China's_Nightmare.png VxBd33m.png A Brief History of Macau.png Repressive Memories.png 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Recognized.png I needings delp.png u3Oousq.png Pf3bJur.png 4ajmhKf.png HWN6Zn3.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Bzsoc0r.png SIKYe5N.png N3nWRMn.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Jhh.png Hot Spring.png 8jL6f1Z.png Independence.png HungryHungryMurica.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Remilitarization.png 2zYuDBH.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay PBolNLS.png ErQuQ4s.png UaH0Zuk.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Food.png Fcz0T6c.png 5ePeOCz.png The New EU.png Hacking.png C8X0qFp.png p4hXCt7.png JQPxG1o.png Borders of Countries.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Planet Destroyers.png VoNkUek.png HfGv7WH.png Inventions.png Polluters.png Super Asians.png Tron.png War Flags.png Lets be Commies.png Great and Grand.png Mongolian Writing.png Bad Behavior.png Phil's All Good.png Pollution Kills.png Is Op Delicious.png Santa's Slaves.png The 3 Gifts.png Benham Rise Mine.png Writing System.png New Commie.png Footsteps of Greatness.png Horns.png Industrialization.png No Letter K.png China is China.png Pakistan's Secret.png Democratic Quirks.png Never Learns.png The ASEAN Way.png Dont Trust.png Better CCTV.png Japan's Writing System.png 'pEqSpSN.png VdW6N0p.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Germany goes on holiday.png ZJ2MybV.png China-01.png Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png VO3hT6w.png JPGs Tofu.jpg English School.jpg China_Enjoying_Some_Fresh_Air_v2.jpg The Difference.jpg Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg China_cannot_into_peace.JPG Justice Leagueballs.jpg History of Phil.jpg Phil's Dream.jpg 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg My Cow.jpg Pakistan's secret.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Another World War.jpg silence.jpg little kitty.jpg enlightment.jpg Different English.jpg Democratic quirks.jpg clean energy.jpg 5 star hotel.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Who Saved the World??.jpg Cat People.jpg Country mottos.jpg Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Dang..jpg Han Chinese.png G2xvscz.png ChinaPB.png Screenshot 20180806-182455.jpg|Chinaball enjoying Links *Facebook page }} es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ja:中国 ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli ru:Китай zh:中華人民共和國球 fr:Chineballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:BRICS Category:Atheist Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Chinaball Category:Buddhist Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:Wine Category:Confucianist Category:Red Yellow Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:One Party State Category:Death Penalty Users Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Characters Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Uyghur Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Burger Removers Category:Curry Removers Category:Beer Category:Rich Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Eastern Asia